


Love You Anymore

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Yours to Destroy [2]
Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Angst, Cheating, Detention, F/M, Imprisonment, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne, Stockholm Syndrome, Toxic Relationship, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: Bruce recalls the one of the nights before the wedding, spent at Wayne Manor with a stakeout as an excuse.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Series: Yours to Destroy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1062476
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Love You Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "I Don't Wanna Love You Anymore" by LANY. 
> 
> An addition to A Chance to Live.

Bruce wakes up in the middle of the night to his dimly mood lit cell.

Beside him, his mate is sound asleep, and right by their bed, Lara is deep in her own dreams.

The omega reaches over his mate’s face and brushes the curl of hair back, but it stubbornly falls back, which makes him smile. A light finger brushes over the crow’s feet by the alpha’s eyes, then down a high cheek, down the sharp jaw, and across a supple lip.

Bruce recalls the one of the nights before the wedding, spent at Wayne Manor with a stakeout as an excuse. Every fiber of his being knew it was wrong, both of them sinning against the woman Clark was about to marry, but he wanted it and didn’t regret a thing.

They woke up late. A weekday and Clark was late for work as always. Bruce watched with fondness as a freshly showered reporter hurriedly got dressed in the hazy morning sunlight pouring into the room from the half-drawn curtains. Clark gave him a kiss goodbye, and flew out the balcony.

It was the day he threw the wedding invitation, addressed to the groom’s best man, into the trash. He didn’t want nor need that reminder.

He still ended up being pulled to his own bed by the newlywed alpha days later.

‘I don’t want to love you anymore,’ he thinks as he shuffles in closer to his mate. That’s something he never thought he’d come to.

Clark wakes but doesn’t open his eyes and shifts slightly to adjust to Bruce, who lays his head against his shoulder, and wraps an arm around him to bring him closer.

‘I don’t want to love you anymore,’ Bruce thinks again.

Clark presses a kiss to Bruce’s hair. “Love you,”

“Love you, too,” Bruce replies and goes back to sleep.


End file.
